Garuda
Garudas are a species of Shapeshifters in the Teen Wolf (TV Series) universe. They appear in the first episode of the fifth season. Powers and Abilities * Belasko was a Chimera, specifically a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Garuda who was created by the Dread Doctors using pseudoscience rather than magic. As a result, Belasko presumably possessed abilities common to both Werewolves and Garudas, as well as abilities that are possessed by Chimeras in general; however, since a full-blooded Garuda has yet to be introduced on the series, the full range of powers they have remain unknown. For this reason, only the abilities Belasko was shown to use will be detailed below: **'Super Strength': As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly strong, to the point where he was able to throw the True Alpha Scott McCall against the wall with little effort and lifted Jordan Parrish above his head in a choke-hold before plunging his talons into his chest. **'Super Speed': As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly fast, much faster than even the finest human athlete. He could use this speed on two legs or by loping on all fours. **'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly agile, allowing him to jump very high and very far, quickly dodge blows and projectiles, and perform gymnastic and acrobatic feats, as evidenced during his battle against Scott, Kira Yukimura, and Theo Raeken. **'Super Durability': As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko had a heightened durability when it came to blunt force trauma, and the punches, hits, and kicks he sustained in his fight against Scott, Kira, and Theo barely caused him discomfort. **'Shapeshifting': As a Werewolf-Garuda Chimera, Belasko had the ability to shapeshift his features into ones possessed by both Werewolves and Garudas. His eyes glowed bright blue (and occasionally the color of the supernatural whose powers he absorbed), his brow became ridged, he developed thick sideburns, and he had retractable fangs. He also had glowing blue talons affixed to the ends of his fingers which could siphon the powers of supernatural creatures. **'Power Stealing': As a Garuda Chimera, Belasko had the ability to absorb the powers of others by impaling them with his glowing blue talons. However, how exactly this power works remains a mystery; Belasko absorbed part of Jordan Parrish's Hellhound powers, causing Belasko's glowing blue eyes to turn reddish-orange like Parrish's, but Parrish retained his powers after this attack, so it is unknown if this means that he duplicates the power he absorbs, or if a Hellhound's power simply cannot be stolen. Likewise, Belasko stabbed Scott in the chest with his talons, but his eyes did not turn the same color as Scott's as they did when he stabbed Parrish, which could mean that the power also didn't work on Scott because he is a True Alpha whose power can only be stolen by a Beta who Scott had bitten and turned himself. **'Mountain Ash Immunity': Because Belasko was transformed into a Chimera with science rather than magic, he is technically not a supernatural creature, and like the rest of his fellow Chimeras, Belasko was immune to the effects of mountain ash, allowing him to handle it and cross barriers made of it just like any other ordinary human.